Major MakeOver!
by Mikanatsume134
Summary: Natsume cheated on Mikan when they became a couple for 20 hours.Mikan was hurt and concludes that the reason for Natsume to cheat is that she is too kind. That is when she decided to have a major attitude make-over. with the help of Hotaru, she did.R&R


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p>Summary: Mikan, a shy, timid, kind, protagonistic, conservative, soft spoken, and nerdy always liked Natsume so she waited, and waited, and waited. She sees Natsume going out with sluts, lunatics, fans, and such which brought her heartaches. When the time she had the chance to confess, he accepted, though, he cheated. Mikan knew it would happen though she took the risk, she thought he'd change, guess she is definitely, a hundred percent wrong. That is when she decided to move on, she broke up with him, and became the Mikan now, the Mikan who is tough, antagonistic, pretty and hot, and definitely cruel and cold as Hotaru.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Boyfriend for 20 hours!<strong>

* * *

><p>I saw them, making out in the room, their room, I watched as the movie happen, as if I was watching a pornographic movie, well, my first time.<p>

The girl was pretty, blonde, beautiful yet slutty, she recognizes her, the girl from the park, the girl with which Natsume, my Natsume followed his gaze on.

Tears crept up in my face as I runaway, I runaway from everything and went to the person I am indebted, my protector, my sister figure, my best friend, Hotaru.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

I knocked three times on her house, that is when she respond, "COMING."

When she opened the door, I know her eyes widened, I leapt on her and hugged her, she showed me the way inside her house and tried to comfort me.

After I calmed myself, that is when she talked, "Mikan, just, cry for now but promise me you won't do it for the same reason."

That is the first time she let me cry and so I did, I cried more after I nodded and leaned on her shoulder, she continued to pat my head and when I get hiccups, she bring me water.

I fainted after my last sob. I dreamt of what happened, well the thoughts went in my mind as soon as my eyes closed.

_"Natsume, let's go buy some Howalons!" I cheered._

_"Fine pig," he replied, teasing me._

_The line is long and there is many people in it, in our front is umm, an old woman and in our back is a young kid, coincidence, so funny._

_When we bought the Howalons, we shared as we enjoyed it while sitting at the bench._

_Then, that is when a blonde with strawberry highlights wearing fit outfit passed by, she is pretty yet she is slutty._

_She looked at Natsume but I mastered not to be jealous since I took the risk of having a handsome guy as a boyfriend, and guess what, I just confessed to him yesterday._

_The girl giggled and mouth some words, 'Later, your room' I didn't understand what was that for and Natsume just smirked, not the regular, but something that sends bad vibes to me saying put-a-chain-on-him idiot._

_Though, I trust him, the worst mistake I made._

_**That Night...**_

_I forgot to give Natsume my gift for him, his favourite pet, a cat, I named it Kuroda which means Black Field since it is a kuro neko._

_I petted it as I walked towards the room, that is when I caught a glance of the strawberry blonde hair,_

_holding hands with Natsume._

_But, not just holding hands, Natsume has his hands wrapped around the slut, the two shared a passionate kiss then entered the room, that is when I realized what the slut just meant by Later your room._

_I wanted to confirm, no, I want to make sure I just saw the fake, not true, the door is unlocked, then, that is when I heard more passionate kisses, moaning, and Natsume be gentle and chuckling and giggling._

_My heart felt that it was jabbed, stabbed, and was pounded, I looked at Kuroda, and I felt like seeing him as Natsume so I petted it, kissed it, and put him on his box._

_I wrote a letter, good thing I brought a pen and there is a tag at the box._

_Dear Natsume,_

_Umm, Happy Birthady since today is the November of 27 and now, you are 18, time sure flies huh._

_Well, I guess you are matured enough to take care of Kuroda huh._

_Just to say this, you will always be in my heart even if I was never in yours (I know what happened)_

_I took the risks, I trusted you, but, I should have put a chain and locked you in my room, but, as you, swift and cunning as a cat, you may still cheat at me whenever my back is not looking at you, hehehehe._

_Well, this is goodbye, I am letting you go, nice being with you for exactly 20 hours, 52 minutes, and can't count the seconds, but, well, who cares, let us just say for 2 days._

_So, have a nice life and I would have mine, without you._

_Mikan Sakura_

_P.S. This means breakup and also, feed Kuroda well, if he dies, I won't forgive you, remember that, and also, he took a bath every 2 weeks, he is a he but teach him not to act like you, and 3 meals a day, pellets and other cat food, no chocolate allowed._

I woke up and there are tears in my eyes, that wasn't just a dream, that is a past, but, I really wanted to be optimistic, may that is the sign that I must have a little attitude adjustment and to start a brand new life.

I stood up, wiped the remains of my tears, I stood up mighty and strong, I felt determination.

"Hotaru!" I said, Hotaru went to the room right on cue, she then said, "Oh, you're awake, so, what do you want to ask me and you being so loud?"

I smiled at her, probably surprised her since her eyes widened, then, I spoke, "Hotaru, teach me!"

Her face looked confused and said, "Teach you what?"

I giggled and said, "To be a tough, beautiful, but cold and cruel person like you! Well, you are not cruel, I'll make myself!"

**To Be Continued...**

Well, Please Leave A Review!


End file.
